


谨慎打赌

by notrelated



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notrelated/pseuds/notrelated
Summary: 迪辣妹互攻





	谨慎打赌

迪巴拉侧靠在床上，努力地屏住呼吸，他听见自己激烈的心跳声，眼睁睁地看着拉梅拉在一旁拉开的抽屉里翻翻弄弄。

人是要言而有信的，比如说拉梅拉之前和迪巴拉还打赌来着，要是尤文赢了的话，作为补偿他就要真枪实弹地干迪巴拉一次。

迪巴拉当时还腹诽，别说得好像以前的热潮期你没有趁乱干过似的。

不过他那个时候躺在拉梅拉怀里，还忙着摸自己的omega那清晰的腹肌，古铜色的肌肉被一层细密而晶亮的汗微微濡湿，加之被拉梅拉好闻的信息素熏得浑身飘飘然，他脑子一热，就这么答应了。

现在有得是他后悔的时候了，他躺在床上，听着拉梅拉撕开润滑剂包装袋的声音，嗅见了危险的气息，他意识到自己晚上是真的有得一阵好受的。

“你看起来很紧张，”拉梅拉将袋子里的润滑液倒在手上，他的嘴角勾起，“你最好放轻松一点。”

迪巴拉抬起头，他看向自己的omega，拉梅拉背对着他，男人肩宽窄腰，白色的紧身T恤勾勒出腹部分明的肌肉，随着弯腰的动作显现出臀部美好的线条——后悔已经不足以形容他现在的心情了，他真想穿越到和拉梅拉打赌的那一天把那个猪油蒙了心的自己干掉。

拉梅拉上了床，他压上了迪巴拉的身体——有点失策的是迪巴拉还没脱衣服，而他已经满手是润滑液了。

“把裤子脱了，保罗，”拉梅拉晃了晃手上的粘液，“我不想弄脏你的衣服。”

“埃里克，”迪巴拉这样道，他还抱着最后的希望，想要最后的讨价还价，“我们要不要……”

“——脱裤子，”拉梅拉打断了他的话，简洁明了地命令道。

迪巴拉叹了一口气，他解开自己的裤头，把裤子脱下。

“你，”迪巴拉听见自己虚弱的声音，“……轻一点，行吗，埃里克？”

拉梅拉发出一声类似于同意的哼声，他分开迪巴拉的腿，手随之伸了进去，很干脆地直击目标，将手指送进迪巴拉的臀缝间。

迪巴拉紧张地闷哼一声，下腹都绷紧了，他感觉到那根手指在自己的后穴里不紧不慢地探索着，这是他第一次在完全清醒的时候挨操，面子上实在有些过不去，他想，要是被哪个嘴上不严的队友知道了迪巴拉被自己的omega上了，闹得人尽皆知，那该有多尴尬。

只是拉梅拉没有注意到他纠结的心情，他甚至又给自己手里补了一点润滑剂，随即加了两根手指进去，“别这么僵硬，”拉梅拉拍了拍他的屁股，“放松些。”

迪巴拉的身体更僵硬了，尽管心里还是碍于所谓身为alpha的自尊还十分抗拒，下身还是很诚实地勃起了，他闻着拉梅拉的气味，阴茎火热地贴在拉梅拉的腹肌上磨蹭。

“你这不是还挺喜欢，”拉梅拉心情明显挺不错，这让迪巴拉不由得有些释然，毕竟能取悦拉梅拉还是挺让他高兴的。

拉梅拉已经很硬了，勃起的阴茎随着动作一下一下摩擦着迪巴拉的大腿，龟头吐出的前液染湿了迪巴拉的腿根。

只是年轻的alpha此时此刻显得相当紧张，他下身抖得厉害，不知道是因为害怕还是羞耻。

拉梅拉摸了摸的他的腿根，那儿的皮肤比其他地方都要白，“别紧张，”他这么低着头，想了一想，安抚性地嘬了迪巴拉的脖子一口。

当拉梅拉捅进来的时候，虽然迪巴拉做了很久的心里建设，但还是不由得闷哼出声，过度扩张的肠道传来火辣辣的疼痛，让他前方的阴茎有些萎靡，他的鼻尖不住地在拉梅拉的脖颈处摩擦，好在对方的气味让他又慢慢地缓过来了。

他的腿绕在拉梅拉的腰侧，随着对方每一下的插入而抖动着，拉梅拉之前润滑得还不错，阴茎进出之间顺滑无阻，在这样的抽插下，迪巴拉的后穴里又酸又麻，介于疼痛与快感之间的模糊感受让他脑袋不由得有些混乱，他条件反射地伸出手给自己手淫，嘴里发出阵阵的呻吟。

拉梅拉就着这个姿势抽插了一会儿，他的阴茎在外还留了一截没插进去（该死的，迪巴拉想，为什么一个omega的鸡巴会这么大），拉梅拉微微皱起眉，显然有些不满意这个姿势，他伸手扶上迪巴拉的后腰，使上了劲，试图把对方整个抱起来。

这一下让阴茎进得更深，引得一阵颤抖的同时却也换来了身材较小alpha的激烈挣扎，“——不可以，”迪巴拉脸色通红，感觉自己身为alpha的尊严在摇摇欲坠，几乎悲愤地要掉下泪来，“你不能这样——我不可以——一个omega不能这么对他的alpha！”

拉梅拉愣了一会儿，只见身下娃娃脸的alpha羞愤不已，两腿在半空中直挣，咳呛出声，憋得满脸通红，拉梅拉忍了好一会儿没失态，“没事的，”他甚至有些恶意地将自己的阴茎又往里送了一送，引来迪巴拉的一阵颤抖，“你以后也可以把我抱起来。”

——这更类似于一种挑衅，说实在的，迪巴拉才抱不起他，年轻的alpha气得脸都憋红了，激烈地摇着头，头发纷乱地贴在出了一层细汗的头皮上，看得出相当的抗拒。

拉梅拉一想也是，要是搞到什么奇怪的开关，迪巴拉以后不肯做上面的了，对于国家队来说损失也太大了，他耸了耸肩，托着迪巴拉的屁股将他放回床上，“好吧，”他说，“我不做了就是了，继续吧。”看自己的alpha还是瘪着嘴在生气，他不由得伸手蹭了蹭娃娃脸alpha鼓起的腮帮子。

他在迪巴拉的身体里干了一会儿，最后将阴茎抽出来，撸动着射在外边。

结束这一切后的迪巴拉大口大口地喘着气，他的发型已经全乱了，浅色的眸子里似乎还带着之前憋出来的晶亮液体，显得又可怜又委屈。

“下次不准再这样了，”迪巴拉开口，说话的声音里都有些沙哑。

拉梅拉展现出了每个男人都有的性爱之后很好说话的特性，对于自己的alpha有求必应，他顺从地点了点头（这时候的他看起来居然也像个温驯的omega了），伸手从一旁的床头柜里又掏出了一盒避孕套。

“你要干什么？”迪巴拉撑起了身子，有些害怕他又要再来一次。

“你不是还没射吗？”拉梅拉看起来挺理所当然，撕开避孕套，用指头夹出里头的套子，“我湿了，保罗，你要让我骑一次。”

迪巴拉本以为今天就这样了，一时之间不知道该说什么比较好，他确实还没射，阴茎还在肚皮上可怜兮兮地半硬着，拉梅拉见状俯下身，握着他的阴茎根部给他口交了好一会儿。

拉梅拉的动作有些急躁，他明显憋不住了，夹紧了双腿磨蹭着腿根，那里肉眼可见地湿得要命，他等得有些着急，在这种情况下，拉梅拉甚至嘬紧了自己的两腮，将阴茎头部紧紧地裹住，温热而湿润的舌尖在沟状冠处舔舐。

迪巴拉还没从一系列变故中回过神来，就又被自己的omega口得硬了，他本来还想生一会儿气来彰显自己作为alpha的硬气来着（说实在的这东西他早没有了），只是拉梅拉侧着脸舔舐他的阴茎的模样印在他的眸子里，和平时的模样全然相反，男人温驯地半跪在地上，头发微湿，喉结滚动着吞吐着他的阴茎，眉骨下的眼眶埋没在阴影处，耳钉在灯光下微微地反着光，肩膀处的纹身随着动作而起伏着，显得格外地性感。

于是迪巴拉在后穴还隐隐作痛的同时，前方的阴茎又抬起头了，他默默地想，我真是个没有尊严的alpha。

等拉梅拉扶着他的阴茎往下坐的时候，年轻的alpha憋出了一声惊喘，拉梅拉颧骨上布满了潮红，不解地抬起头看他，“怎么了？”

“别用这个姿势，”迪巴拉声音听起来更委屈了，结结巴巴半天红着脸憋出来一句，“……屁股痛。”

拉梅拉条件反射地想咧嘴，但考虑到自己alpha所剩不多的尊严他决定控制住面部表情，他躺到了迪巴拉的身边，将一条腿放置在对方的侧腰上，调整了好一会儿位置，十分小心地不想压着了他。

“可以了吗？”拉梅拉这么问他。

迪巴拉吸了吸鼻子，点了点头。

拉梅拉伸手摸了摸迪巴拉的头发，他张着腿，将臀部微微抬起，“进来吧。”

迪巴拉换了轻松一点的侧躺姿势，以防压到自己那饱受摧残的臀部，才长舒一口气，回过头将手指伸入omega湿润柔软的后穴，才发现不仅是后穴，就连腿根都早就被溢出的液体浸得不能再湿。

迪巴拉伸手摸了摸拉梅拉的臀尖，他想起了刚刚都湿成这样了拉梅拉还坚持干了自己，不由得悲从中来，颇有一种想驾驭烈马但被烈马撅蹄子踢了一脚的心痛感。

他握着自己的龟头，慢慢顶入拉梅拉湿润的穴口，omega的大腿还跨在他的腰肌上，随着他的挺入而微微颤抖着，拉梅拉气息紊乱，胸口随着喘息上下起伏着。

迪巴拉试探性地抽插了几下，拉梅拉喘息着，难耐地迎合他的动作，下体紧紧地含着他的阴茎，二人结合处湿得一塌糊涂，耻毛也被溢出的水渍润湿。

迪巴拉被穴肉咬得头皮发麻，不过这也没阻拦他想起某些事情，他伸出手指捏住抵在自己肚皮上那根阴茎的头冠摩擦，这让拉梅拉鼻间泄露出些许脆弱的喘息，男人敏感地弓起背，腰胯也随着他的动作微微发抖。

听过来人的建议的确没错，迪巴拉迷迷糊糊地想，这里确实是拉梅拉的敏感点，他之前一直都没有发现，他伸手将拉梅拉的后颈拉了过来，鼻间在对方柔软的侧颈处磨蹭，呼吸着属于拉梅拉的信息素，下身还一刻不停地挺入，试图用这个姿势摩擦到最深处的入口。

对这一套拉梅拉明显很受用，他几乎在龟头探到自己腔口附近的软肉之后就颤抖着射了，强壮的大腿一瞬间紧紧地夹住迪巴拉的腰际，几乎要把娃娃脸的alpha夹得痛呼出声。

迪巴拉缓了好一会儿才缓过来，他拨了拨湿润的刘海，原打算给自己的omega一点时间来习惯不应期，但高潮完的肉穴痉挛着按摩他的阴茎，他气息紊乱，也憋不太住，没过一会就又试探着磨蹭着腔口的软肉，重新开始抽插起来。

不应期被捅的酸胀感让拉梅拉蜷起了脚趾，混杂着疼痛与酸胀的快感让他下体都有些发麻，迪巴拉这次不知是故意的还是无意的，龟头顶着细嫩的腔口揉弄了很久，就是不操进腔内，拉梅拉里头都潮吹了将近两次，大腿抖得好几次要滑下对方的腰际。

“你……从哪里学的这些，”拉梅拉迷迷糊糊地喘着气问，他刚从剧烈的潮吹中回过神来，眼神有些迷茫。

迪巴拉还没来得及回答，就见拉梅拉低头盯着他，似乎在思考着什么，接着他抬了抬腰，试图积攒起最后的力气，随后将迪巴拉猛地摁在床头，就着这个姿势翻坐起来跨骑在他的身上——迪巴拉很确定听见了自己吃惊的叫声，这个体位变化的过程中让拉梅拉的腔口被直直地撞开了，肉腔几乎将他的整个龟头都吞了下去，而腔口还紧紧地箍在龟头下半寸的位置。迪巴拉闷哼一声，他的结这一下被刺激地完全张开了，隔着套子紧紧地卡在腔口，将精液与潮吹的液体牢牢地固定在生殖腔里头。

拉梅拉闷哼出声，低着头，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，他的内腔迎来了新一轮的潮吹，热乎乎的液体从深处涌出，他跨坐在迪巴拉的身上，大腿还条件反射地因为高潮的余韵而微微抽动着，男人低头喘息着，眼神好久无法对焦。

迪巴拉觉得拉梅拉这个样子坐得他屁股痛，又不好意思说，他僵着下半身努力地挪动着腰，试图换一个稍微轻松一些的姿势。

-

事后他们都累坏了，也没心思出门了，趴在床上讲话，迪巴拉侧趴在拉梅拉的胸口，用手抚弄着对方结实的胸肌，指尖揉弄着拉梅拉的乳头。

“保罗，”拉梅拉这么说，他拇指摩挲着自己的下巴，似乎还在回味刚刚的情景，“不得不说，你今天很不一样。”

迪巴拉脸上微微一热，他把这理解成一种夸奖，随即想起了另外一个人，“和另外一个保罗比起来呢，”他不由得显得有些不服气，努力地掩饰着自己活络的小心思。

“他是他，你是你……”拉梅拉挑了挑眉，还没说完，他觉得脖颈附近传来一阵瘙痒，发现浅瞳的alpha凑到自己的脖子附近寻找着腺体。

拉梅拉停住了话茬，配合地仰起脖颈，犬齿嵌入腺体之后的信息素交换过程绵长而缱绻，一片寂静中，他听到自己和迪巴拉轻轻浅浅的呼吸声纠缠在一起，信息素柔雾似地散开，慢慢地充斥着整个房间。

-

“——是我的错觉吗，”迪巴拉给了他一个临时标记之后，意犹未尽舔着嘴，“我感觉今天足协给我们订的房间比以前好多了——他们什么时候这么大方了？”

“我也觉得，”拉梅拉这么说，他把搂住迪巴拉的手臂微微收紧，古铜色的肱二头肌绷出一个漂亮的弧度，“听说是哪个倒霉蛋又犯事了，足协罚了他一大笔钱。”

 

Fin


End file.
